Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones have become very common in everyday life. Standby duration is among aspects over which users of the portable electronic devices have concerns. In a scenario of being used drastically (for example, playing a video clip), the portable electronic device has an increased power consumption, meaning that the standby duration will be shortened. Display effects are another aspect over which the users of the portable electronic devices have concerns. In viewing video content, the users expect a smooth picture rendering. This requires a larger refresh rate at which the displayed pictures are refreshed.